dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball PD: Hitzu,the father of Jodenku
November 16,930 - 6:12PM - Planet Vegeta II Preview of The real movie. Chapter 1: Birth of a Legend Hitzu: Colaria,come here. Colaria: Yes hitzu? Hitzu: Ya know Kuriza right? Colaria: Yes,I do,why?? Hitzu: Some people say Planet Vegeta will be destroyed by him in about 4 years. Colaria: Let's not believe that. We can train incase he comes. Hitzu: Yeah i'd rather do that later,I got some friends to talk to. Colaria:Okay then. -Hitzu starts to run but stops- Colaria: ? Hitzu: Remember about the Saiyan - Challenging war starting about 3 months ago? Colaria: Yeah... Hitzu: Well its still going on! I better go fast. Colaria: Good luck! -hitzu leaves with an agressive expression on his face- -King Saiyan's Palace- King Saiyan: Tokun,go check the newborn building,some people say Hitzu has a newborn son named,Jodenku I think it is. Tokun: Yes sir! Jodenku: WAAAHHH!!!!! -crying- Tokun -adjusting scouter-: Hmm lets see whats this kids powerle---------------- -tokun's scouter automatically breaks- Tokun: AAAHHHH!!! -King Saiyan runs into the room- King Saiyan: WHAT WHAT WHAT! Tokun: H..his powerlevel...515 THOUSAND! King Saiyan: WHAT!!!!!! HE MUST BE SENT INTO SPACE! -hitzu running into room- Hitzu: I'm afraid King sir but,I can't let that happen. King Saiyan: Alright then,Tokun, FIGHT HITZU!! King Saiyan: If Hitzu wins, Jodenku survives,if Tokun wins,he gets sent into SPACE!! Hitzu: Fair enough. Hitzu (thinking): (His powerlevel is only 3,500! King makes bad choices sometimes.) -as soon as king says begin,hitzu beats up tokun- Tokun (injured): GGGGGGGAAHHHH CCGHH... King Saiyan: Well then,merry christmas Hitzu,Jodenku's staying! -1 year later- Chapter 2: The Son of Broly, born! -hitzu finishing the last challengings off with colaria- Colaria: Well,we won the war!! Hitzu: Yep. -king saiyan's palace- King Saiyan: Dukeon,can you go check in the newborn building? I heard the son of Broly was born just today. Dukeon: Sure..SIR! King Saiyan: Yeah and when your at it practice your YES SR! Dukeon: Okay. King Saiyan: DUKEON! Dukeon: GAH! YES SIR! King Saiyan: That's more like it. -dukeon flying to the room- Dukeon: Lets see here,his name is Brudikai.. Dukeon: 414 THOUSAND! Impressive! Dukeon: Lets hide this from King Saiyan..... -next day- Hitzu: Hey Duke,tommorow my son is turning a year old! Dukeon: Pretty cool! He has an impressive powerlevel! -broly comes in- Broly: So does Brudikai. Hitzu : Yep,they'll be best friends one day. Broly (thinking): (best friends? yeah right Brudikai doesn't need friends! he has his father to annihilate planets with!) Broly: Yeah..I guess.... -3 years later- Chapter 3. Another son of Hitzu? Hitzu: Dukeon! Dukeon: Yes? Hitzu: C'mere. My son is turning 3 months old today. Kuriza is coming soon to destroy Vegeta. We need to plan some stuff and get ready -spitting out a toothpick- Dukeon: Indeed. Let's go train. Hitzu: -spitting in surprise-YOU SERIOUS! I JUST TRAINED 2 DAYS IN A ROW! Kazuto (the baby): WAAHHH!!! Hitzu: Oh god,hes probaly afraid of what's happening. Dukeon: Give him something happy,like a toy. -hitzu punches dukeon in the guts- Hitzu: Your being a real dissapointment. Dukeon: CCGHGHHH!!! S..SORRY!! -dukeon spits out blood- Jodenku: Hey Brudikai! Brudikai: Yes? Jodenku: Did you forget my 4th birthday like 2 weeks ago? Brudikai: Uh no....I turned 3 in August. Jodenku: Where's Kazuto and Asonja? Kazuto's 3 months old and Asonja 1 year old. Brudikai: FOR GOODNESS SAKE CAN WE STOP TALKING ABOUT AGES! Jodenku: I'm 4 c: Brudikai: SHADDAP! Jodenku: Okay okay............. -king saiyan,and all the other saiyans including the kids come,with the kids holding the babies- -kuriza's spaceship hovers near them- Kuriza: HAHA! MONKEYS! YOU GUYS ARE DISSAPOINTMENTS TO ME! TIME TO DIE! Hitzu,Colaria & 9 other people: YOUR DAYS ARE OVER! Kuriza: VICE VERSA!!!!!!!!!!!!! -charging a death ball- Jodenku: No! -all saiyans screaming- King Saiyan: TIME TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!! -king saiyan charges a strong blast- -their attacks fire and collide- Kuriza: MONKEYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -king saiyans attack collides into kuriza's- Hitzu: COLARIA! JODENKU! GO TO EARTH NOW! BRING THE OTHERS! Colaria: Right...Bye Hitzu :'( Hitzu: I know it's tough. The kids will grow up and defeat Hitzu! I looked into the future! Goodbye.. Colaria: BYE! Jodenku (crying): B..BYE DAADDDYY Y Y!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAHH!! -broly puts brudikai in a pod and launches him- -the death ball comes closer- Chapter 4: The Death of Planet Vegeta II December 9,934 - 11:36 AM - Space -the deathball starts to kill the first saiyans- King Saiyan: AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -it kills off all saiyans,including hitzu- Kuriza: AHAHAHAHAHA! -the death ball hits planet vegeta- -planet vegeta explodes- Kuriza: AHAHAHAHH!! HENCHMAN! LOOK AT THE FIREWORKS! ARENT THEY SPLENDID AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Henchman: Woah............. Henchman #2: -astonished look on face- That was a whole race you killed... Kuriza: Yeah, Monkeys. Hahaha. -pieces of armours and scouters shatter across space- -even a peice of armor that says HITZU. flies next to colaria pod- Colaria (thinking):(Hitzu.........) Chapter 5: The Super Saiyan 8 year Old July 16,938 - 4:40PM - Planet Earth- -Pods land in different places in cities- -Jodenku's lands at west city- Jaduko (z fighter master): A pod! -the pod opens,with jodenku in it- Jaduko: Wow! A kid in a pod? Jodenku: Heh. Jaduko: Heh. you seem like a z fighter to me. Jaduko: Let me test your skills. Jodenku: Alright then! -jodenku goes super saiyan- Jaduko: ! Jaduko: Alright then -going super saiyan- Jodenku: How old are you? Jaduko: 17. Jodenku: I'm 8. LETS FIGHT! Jaduko: Alright! -jodenku fights jaduko,but wins barely 5 minutes later- Jaduko: You're great. Jodenku: What does that mean? Jaduko: You're now a Z Fighter! You go make your gi and start training! Jodenku: ALL RIGHT! -flying to the lookout to make a uniform- Category:Fan Fiction Category:U93 Category:Battle